


the comfortee becomes the comforter

by shesthemuscle



Series: Inspired By.... [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Patton has a nightmare but Virgil is there to comfort him





	the comfortee becomes the comforter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post - https://today-only-happens-once.tumblr.com/post/186479948570/please-consider-patton-and-virgil-fell-asleep-in
> 
> I tagged this as romantic because that's how I read the post ^ but if you wanna read it as platonic or other, feel more than free to do so.

Virgil hears a soft sound, barely audible to the human ear and the only reason he hears it, is because of his proximity to the source.

Then the sound stops.

He thinks he imagining it then lets himself slowly fall back to sleep.

There it is again.

This time, it’s a little louder.

Maybe, there’s something going on outside but he’s much too warm and comfortable where he is to check it out.

The sound ends.

Well, this shit is getting annoying.

“Virgil…Virgil!” shouts a voice.

His eyes shoot open and he shoots up in bed, looking around the room for the source calling his name.

Laying next to him, Patton struggles and continues to call out his name causing Virgil to start freaking out though he manages to control himself with the thought that Patton needs help.

Virgil reaches out and gently shakes Patton’s shoulder.

Opening his eyes, Patton lets out a gasp then upon seeing Virgil next to him, he reaches for him.

Surprised by Patton’s reaction, Virgil moves without thinking – taking the moral side into his arms and hugging him firmly. He certainly didn’t expect this.

This is new and unusual.

Virgil feels faint and his breath comes out haphazardly before he recognizes what’s happening to him. He uses Patton’s physical weight to ground himself in the moment and his familiar scent to calm down.

Curling closer to Virgil, Patton’s oblivious to the anxious side’s internal freak out as he shifts to a more comfortable position with his head beneath Virgil’s chin and on his chest, drawing his own comfort from him.

At that moment, realization hits Virgil like a ton of bricks to the face.

Patton feels _safe._

Patton feels _safe with him_.

Holy crap.

Feelings surge with him, too quickly for him to put a name to any one of them and instead of being overwhelmed, he’s comforted by the idea. The side who’s made him feel accepted and safe the most out of all of them…also feels safe and comfortable enough to be vulnerable with him.

Virgil knows not even Roman would be able to find the words for this.

Carding his fingers through Patton’s hair, he enjoys the softness against fingers and smiles gently as he feels Patton relax against him. He almost wishes they could stay like this for eternity.

A tear escapes his eye and runs down his cheek.

He never imagined his existence would change so drastically or that the change could be greatly attributed to one person but is has and it does.

Virgil snorts quietly.

If Princey heard his thoughts, he’d never hear the end of it.

Hope lives and breathes in Patton and Virgil makes a promise to himself that he’ll do whatever it takes to remain by Patton’s side and protect him; especially from the Other Sides because he won’t see the moral side corrupted by them.

“Love you Virgil,” whispers Patton in his sleep.

Three words is all it takes to bring Virgil out of his thoughts and blush slightly.

He leans down and kisses the closest part of Patton he can reach.

“Love you too, Patton,” he whispers reverently.


End file.
